


What I See

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: They stare in the mirror. The mirror stares back.





	What I See

“Dad, what is that?” Cody pointed to the object in Dad’s hand, thin and round. 

 

“That's a mirror my boy,” he said, flipping it over in front of Cody. 

 

He blinked in surprise. The front side was different than the back. Instead of a brown, plastic coating was… himself. He took the mirror and touched the glass tentatively, realizing he could see both sides of the same hand.

 

When Dad walked behind him there was nothing. Cody quirked his head. The mirror showed lots of stuff that was behind him, so why not Dad? He looked up at him. 

 

“It used to be your uncle’s,” he muttered. “As you can see, I have no use for it now.” Boney fingers ruffled Cody's hair. “Say son, would you like to have it?”

 

He nodded, staring at himself and the world it reflected. 

\--------------

 

“So what do you think?” The barber took off Jeff’s napkin and handed him a small mirror.

 

Jeff ran a hand through his curly locks, now significantly shorter. He secretly prized unruliness of his old hair but nodded out of politeness, saying, “It looks fine.”

 

His mom smiled and afterwards they went out for ice cream which made it a little better. When they hopped in the car, Jeff asked, “So why did you tell him to cut it so short?”

 

“Well, Sweetie, when your hair gets too long it starts to cover half of your face and then no one would get to see those beautiful eyes.” She leaned over and gave him a smooch.

 

“Moooom.” Jeff made a face but didn’t pull back.

 

She chuckled, foot pressing against the pedal. “If it bothers you so much, we can ask him to leave it a little longer next time.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

He smiled. The rearview mirror revealed a pair of green eyes, bright and vulnerable. Mom may have liked them, but Jeff knew all the cool kids kept an air of mystery.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writer's block so I decided to make a multichap out of something I did a while ago.


End file.
